The Noob
The Noob or simply Noob is a character in the ''Battlefield Friends'' Series. He is the main protagonist in the series as he is the only character that has appeared in every episode, as well as its main antagonist. He is known for his lack of in game skills or intelligence as he fails to understand almost every single thing his teammates say to him, yet believes himself to be an adept player. Trivia *He appears as the support class through most of the series, but he has been a engineer a few times, he has also been a medic, sniper, and enemy once. *He is known for wasting vehicles. *He thinks he is a claymore specialist, yet he does not understand that he can only lay two claymores at a time. *Similarly, he thinks he is a chopper expert but cannot tell the difference between a lock from a heat-seeking missile and a lock from a SOFLAM. He also does not understand the fundamentals of transport helicopters and cannot fly one. *He is known to cause the Ammo Guy to die. *He does not understand of how t-bagging works as shown in "Team Bagging." *He usually carries a M249 belt-fed LMG, a LMG known for its high rate of fire and atrocious accuracy. In recent episodes, he has been seen with an M27 IAR. *According to "Battleloggers" a in-game series by Hank and Jed, the Noob's name is Neebs. Which is a character from Doraleous and Associates, another series by Hank and Jed. *He is the only character to have been all classes and both teams. *He is the only character in the series to have killed the Colonel, as seen in the episode "Transport Chopper." *The Noob is shown to have an S-TAC in the episode "Silent Sniper." *He bought all the expansion packs (or just Back to Karkand) as he is seen on the map Gulf of Oman in "Transport Chopper" but has a regular M4 Bayonet in Noob Fight while Simon has a ACB-90. *In "Air Superiority," he jet rams, which is an offence in most servers. *He sings "I got little birdy legs" when capturing an objective, as seen in "Take The Objective." *He dislikes PC graphics, as he thinks they are too pretty. *In "LevelCap," he knifes LevelCap's assistant, which gets him rewarded with a bullet to the head by the assistant. He also manages to run LevelCap himself over with a jeep. *In "Close Quarters," he is seen enjoying the scenery. Unlike the others, he is not seen as an Assault. *In "Spawn Killing", it is revealed that he has a job, as he says that he is 30 minutes late. He also breaks his own record for most kills in a single match, with 5 kills. *When he T-Bags he says 'Dip Dip, Potato Chip.' *In the episode "Battlefield 4", he is dismissive of the improvements over Battlefield 3 and keeps talking about dinosaurs, which infuriates the rest of the squad. *In season 4, his clothing and bandolier has been replaced with a black uniform and a light brown bulletproof vest. See also *Characters **The Medic **The Engineer **The Sniper Category:Characters